The Last Time
by TideOfMelancholy
Summary: Sasuke could hardly register what had happened. He was numb and empty. Soon enough there was a knock on the door. They both knew he would come knocking after all, didn't they?


_**A/N: ****So, first and foremost I need to thank an amazing writer this site has been honored to have, who goes by the username QueenOfCitrus. ****The reason why I need to thank her , is that she was awesome enough to let me steal her plot and use it for this story. After reading her amazing GinHitsu (Bleach) story called "Illuminated Illusions"** **I was inspired to write a similar story about Sasuke and Naruto.** **Hopefully, my story is a bit more than just a copy. In any case, thank you very much QueenOfCitrus.**_

_**That being said, anyone who hasn't read her stories and is familiar with Bleach should definitely do so. I recommend each and every on of them since they are all original, exceptionally well written and interesting. (i mean it, i'm not just sucking up)**_

_**Anyway, I wish people will still want to read my story after that.**_

**_I don't own any characters mentioned in the following story_.**

* * *

><p>The first rays of the sun to reach that part of the Earth found a pale boy sitting on the floor of his house, his back against the front door. The boy's knees were bent, with his elbows resting on them as his palms were under his forehead supporting the weight of his head. On his right on the floor were his keys completely forgotten since he tossed them there last night.<p>

Yes, the 25 year old Sasuke Uchiha had remained on that position on the floor all night. His legs and arms had fallen asleep and the only visible movement of his body was the slow rising and falling of his chest, as air was traveling in and out of his system. His eyes had been glued at the floor for hours, although he probably wouldn't have been able to even answer what color it was, if someone asked him.

Sasuke wasn't aware of much at that point. He didn't care or even really notice that the bone he was sitting on hurt like hell. He didn't care that his limbs were feeling funny. He didn't care that there were beads of sweat on his forehead from the sun hitting it dead on.

Soon enough a soft tapping was heard behind him on the door and even though it startled him internally, he hardly even flinched.

After staying still for about 30 more seconds, he slowly picked himself up, kicked his keys softly out of the way and took hold of the door handle not knowing whether to open it or not.

Because, of course, he knew who it would be on the other side of that door even though the other hadn't bothered to identify himself. Sasuke almost smirked at the thought. They both knew _he_ would come knocking, didn't they?

So he turned it. He braced himself for the drama that would surely ensue and pulled the door to him revealing a blond man with a weird expression on his face.

Sasuke barely registered Naruto's pained expression. All the pale boy felt was numbness, some sort of lull _after_ the storm. After all the real storm had already happened. Whatever was to follow would be unimportant, meaningless, probably some stupid form of an apology or some lame confession with big words. Big, unnecessary words. For what could words possibly do at that point? Could they erase his memory? No. And even if they could he didn't want that. Could they erase the past? Could words travel back in time, find the love of his life and keep him from hurting both of them? Could words change the past and erase this expression from Naruto's face?

Not a chance.

Nothing can change the past after all. No apology, no tear and no _pained expression_ would ever be able to erase what had already happened.

And so it began.

"Baby…" Naruto started, not sure what else he should say. His voice, barely a whisper, was soaked in shame.

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Baby, your eyes. You didn't sleep, did you? You know what that does to you, really you shou-"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut him off, his voice sounding even and determined. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, I…" the blond man stopped and sighed. He looked directly into his love's eyes. "There's nothing I can actually say right now to have you back, is there?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Why would want that, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, don't. I love you. I love you more than life and you know it." Naruto flinched at all the hurt and regret in his own voice. He sounded lost. He _was_ lost. He was lost, stupid and totally unworthy of the visibly hurt boy in front of him. He was unworthy of Sasuke's love, unworthy of Sasuke's friendship, unworthy of Sasuke's mere presence really.

"You cheated."

And there it was. Just a phrase. Barely even a sentence. How could a series of oscillations at the particles of the air cause such a suffocating feeling? A little black hole formed itself in Naruto's chest, trying to suck his lungs into its black oblivion.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for. You-" Sasuke stopped for a moment. All night he had been alone in his apartment and hadn't shed a tear. So why did he feel like his voice was about to crack any minute now?

Sasuke inhaled and continued. "You just don't love me anymo…"

He let his words trail off because his voice did crack this time. Because saying that Naruto didn't love him out loud broke that seal that had held the waterworks back during the previous night. He looked down.

"Sasuke, no, please don't say that. Of course I love you. It was a mistake. I know it was. I knew it while I was making it. I…I can't ask you not to leave me, I know that. But please, you have to realize that I do…I do love you more that I ever imagined possible." Naruto's tears were also traveling down his cheeks.

"Just go, Naruto."

"No way."

Sasuke looked up again at wet, impossibly blue eyes. Naruto's eyes. Eyes he thought he would be seeing daily for the rest of his life. Where did that life go? How did it suddenly vanish last night? Why did all his dreams suddenly feel empty and raw?

Oh, that's right. He found the man who was starring in every single one of them moaning like a whore while riding that despicable redhead, on the bed _they _were supposed to be sharing.

Sasuke felt the urge to clean himself. For how long had Naruto been doing that? Had they slept together on that bed after Sabaku had been there? Sasuke cringed in disgust. Had he rested his naked body on the very same mattress that Sabaku and Naruto fucked? Had he slept there with that stupid smile he always had on his face when he drifted off to sleep after an exhausting and amazing…so so amazing night with his blond partner?

That same smile almost –almost- inched its way on Sasuke's face again. Just the memory of those moments still had an effect on him. They were the only part of his fucked up life that came so close to perfection.

He knew they weren't perfect. Of course he knew it. But that slow drowsiness of the afterglow, the little love confessions they both absentmindedly said to each other, the feeling of the soft sheets on their bare backs and mostly that peculiar sensation that time had slowed down for them, made those moments seem almost perfect.

Those moments that will never, ever happen again.

Heh…who would've thought…

The two had met at school. As kids they were too different to be friends. Sasuke kept his distance from everyone while Naruto was being kept _at_ a distance even though he tried to change that.

It wasn't long before the two boys found themselves forced to take up projects together. Once again, Sasuke rejected anyone who offered to work with him, while Naruto was rejected by anyone he offered to work with. In other words, they both ended up without partners until the teacher forced them on each other.

After a few satisfactory carried out projects the boys started seeking each other out whenever a new task was being appointed to the class. They could silently understand how the other worked and what the other tried to achieve making their team work easy and efficient.

If asked they would lightly say they hated each other but they really did not. That much was clear. Each boy was the closest to a friend the other had ever had and that really meant something.

By the time they turned 18 neither of them had had a girlfriend yet. They did have friends other than each other but nothing as serious as what was between the two of them. They had already been identified as _Sasuke-and-Naruto_, so no one really tried to get too close to either of them.

The day everything changed was when Sasuke got a call from his brother asking him to go live with him in England now that school was over. Itachi said he would get him a job at his company and he could begin his future there.

Programmed to do as his brother asked, Sasuke started making arrangements. Until Naruto noticed.

The loud blonde went crazy. How could Sasuke-teme leave? How could the first person he ever had a real bond with just get out of his life? Everything inside of him was yelling the bastard's name.

The very same day that Naruto found out about Sasuke's plan, he found himself knocking frantically on the other one's door. Did he have anything smart to say? No. Did he have some sort of logical argument? No. Did he have the need to cling to Sasuke with everything he was to stop this, simply because he couldn't _imagine _his life without him?

Of course he did, what kind of question is that?

And so it happened. When the pale boy opened the door, some crazy blond guy jumped on him, wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his blond head in Sasuke's chest. The realization that this was Naruto came slowly and just as slowly Sasuke's arms were moving, almost on their own, to wrap themselves strongly around Naruto's shaking shoulders.

Naruto, still holding Sasuke tight, moved in a more upright position, sliding up Sasuke's body never breaking contact with the other boy's skin.

Soon enough Naruto felt the black haired boy's soft cheek against his own and he knew what he had to do. It was so clear that moment. Any other action seemed absurd. So Naruto followed his instinct, this barely coherent thought that had formed in his mind.

He slowly turned his face until his nose was buried in Sasuke's cheek and he slided to the left until he felt Sasuke's own nose touching his. He moved his mouth forward. Slowly, so very slowly that it felt like it would never happen until their lips touched.

And so, all slowness vanished. Both their mouths opened immediately. Their saliva mixed and coated their lips as some of it escaped their mouths and wetted their skin. Naruto's hands had moved on Sasuke's nape pulling his face towards him. Their mouths opened and closed repeatedly, sucking on each other's lips, melding together. Their teeth clashed in urgency creating some sort of barely there pain which added to the despair both of them felt.

Sasuke's arms had fallen around Naruto's waist pulling him so close that they both needed to struggle to breathe.

During their open mouthed kisses their tongues met. Quickly Naruto shoved his own in Sasuke's mouth furiously moving it everywhere. He traced the other man's teeth, the inside of his cheeks , the top of his mouth. He couldn't have enough. The pale boy tasted like everything Naruto ever wanted. He belonged there. They both belonged there. Their bodies were meant to be glued on each other, their mouths were meant to be melded together and to feel numb from the fierceness of their kiss. Their hands were meant to be pulling each other closer and closer.

It felt right and explosive and hot. So very hot. Like flames were lit around their veins and the blood traveling inside them was boiling. They felt tingles moving throughout their bodies making their way to their curling toes hidden in their shoes.

They wanted each other. They wanted each other _so fucking much_ that it felt like they would simply die if the other let go.

However, after repeating his tongue's movements in that frantic pace a couple more times Naruto slowed down. He extracted his tongue and sealed his lips without breaking the contact with Sasuke's. His arms behind the pale boy had loosened their hold. He opened his eyes and was met with Sasuke's closed eyelids.

_You can't leave._

That was all the blonde said.

_Okay._

Just a whisper.

They moved slightly away from each other breaking their hug. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and pulled him inside. He closed the front door and silently moved to his bedroom. Another door opened and closed.

That day both boys learned what ecstasy felt like for the first time. They both learned how mindblowing it was to be engulfed in such a scorching heat as well as what it felt like to be taken and to just lay there for the other to touch and suck and lick and kiss.

For the first time in his life Sasuke enjoyed doing just that. He enjoyed giving control to someone else –no, giving control to Naruto. Only this loud boy would ever be able to touch him like that. Only this boy would ever be able to make him so hot and desperate and aroused to such an extent that any coherent thought quickly melted away. So he lay there and instinctively moved his own body in accordance with Naruto's, arching his back at impossible angles and lifting his hips just at the right moment, driving them both over the edge so _fucking_ hard that even screaming each other's name was impossible.

The roles were of course reversed again and again.

They bathed in the feeling of another body moving in sync with theirs, meeting them with such force and need that there were sure to be bruises on that tender flesh on the inside of their legs. They both moaned and groaned and shouted in pleasure feeling so close to their animalistic nature that centuries of civilization and evolution were tossed out of the window. Words, thoughts, inhibitions, intelligence were nowhere to be found. The only thing either could recognize was heat and mad, numbing, raw pleasure along with the naked body that was melded with their own.

They lost count of how many times they did it that day.

When the urgency and need faded and were replaced by exhaustion and happiness that the other was still there, they drifted off to sleep. Neither could remember how they slept that night. Did they cuddle? Did they mutter little words of love? Did they hold hands? Neither could remember. What did it matter anyway? They gave each other everything that day, what position they slept in seemed so small and silly in comparison.

After that it was clear that they belonged to each other. They were _a couple_.

Naruto was always happy to call them that while Sasuke still felt weird about it. The very word felt foreign. A _couple_ was a pair of adults sharing their obligations as well as their joy with each other just because the other happened to be _there_. A _couple_ was a pair of adults being mature and serious and going shopping at Saturday morning.

What he and Naruto had was nothing like a _couple_. They needed each other's presence desperately. The other's smile created tingles throughout their bodies. Their touch was always burning their fingertips a little bit. When they had mock fights in bed at Sunday morning, they were tossing and turning and laughing as if they had just turned 8 years old.

Everything was intense with them. Even their most relaxed moments. Even when Sasuke would lie on the couch and Naruto would lie on top of him burying his back in the pale man's chest to watch a movie. Even then their senses were in overdrive. And all that simply because Naruto shivered instinctively when it registered in his mind that it was _Sasuke _holding him. _Sasuke_. Everything about him seemed so perfect. Everything. His pitch black eyes, his dark hair which was always soft to his touch, that beautiful face he had been blessed with. Sasuke was indeed amazing. He could be reserved and quiet just as easily as he could make Naruto roar in laughter with one single comment or one little smirk.

_You really blow my mind_, had Naruto said to Sasuke a random evening as they were watching some movie in the living room. Sasuke stopped the slow movement of his fingers on Naruto's wrist. He shifted a bit on the couch, tilted Naruto's head and brought their lips together. They kissed deeply and slowly and the sensation of a trillion little ants traveling towards their feet was still there. It was always there. They moved their jaws in sync opening and closing their mouths just the right way.

Naruto was happy that just a small phrase on his part was enough to elicit such a reaction. Sasuke on the other hand was grateful. To whom exactly he wasn't sure, but he definitely was grateful to someone. Was that someone the little idiot he was holding for saying something like that out of the blue? Was it all those who had pushed them towards each other? It was probably both. But he was absolutely certain he had to thank someone for the feeling he got in his arms as they were wrapping around Naruto while they were kissing. That feeling of Naruto's warm t-shirt wrinkling beneath his palms was addicting. He felt complete and full and yes, he sounded lame but _fuck that_. This was Naruto and Sasuke was lucky to be able to be so close to him…

"Baby?"

Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back. The pale man looked at his hands. He clenched and unclenched his palms, trying to register that Naruto's wrinkled t-shirt would never be there again.

It hurt. He felt empty and incomplete. He was disappointed in himself. He felt worthless for not being able to keep Naruto's love for him alive –if it was ever there in the first place. How stupid and good-for-nothing did those clenched palms look right now… He had been blind. Too blind to notice Naruto slipping away from him. Could he have done anything?

Could he have kept 'blowing Naruto's mind' somehow?

He wished so much that he had done something. That he had fought for Naruto when he still had the chance. Because, the more he looked at his palms, the more he realized he wanted him. He wanted him back so much, too much. He wanted Naruto to kiss him and love him and laugh at him and hold him and fuck him and hurt him and anything really…anything would be fine. He wanted Naruto, the love of his life.

"Baby, look at me? Please"

Sasuke did.

"Sasuke, I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I'm not asking for your love. I know I don't deserve that , I do. But you have to know that I do love you. Because I know you. You will end up hating _yourself_ and I can't live with that. So please hate _me,_ okay? "

"No."

"Sasuke…"

"I won't hate you and you know that. Don't ask me too. Why does every one think it's so easy for me to hate someone I love? Just like Itachi. I don't want to hate you, I can't and I won't!"

A pause.

"But you won't be with me either, will you?"

Bitterness. So much damn bitterness.

"No."

"Baby…"

There it was again. That little pet name was mocking him. He wanted to ask Naruto to stop it. Stop calling him that demeaning word but how could he? How could he when he knew that any of those times could be the last he would ever hear it?

"Baby, is this goodbye?"

A sob. From Naruto.

"Yes"

A whisper. From Sasuke.

"I love you , Sasuke"

He meant it.

Again, Sasuke wanted to argue. To make the other stop, but he couldn't. Not when this was the last time he would hear those words.

He was pathetic. Clinging to a lie like a scared child. But he wanted it. H wanted to cling to that lie with everything he had. Just for one more day. Just one more time. Just a goodbye.

"I love you too, Naruto."

A step. And another one. First Sasuke, then Naruto.

Sasuke's last step was so forceful, that he felt his floor trembling a bit.

He grabbed Naruto roughly. He pushed their mouths together and kissed him hard. He grabbed the warm fabric of the other's t-shirt and clenched it inside his fists hard enough for his knuckles to turn white.

He sucked on Naruto's lips with urgency until he opened his mouth and licked everywhere, making the kiss messy and wet.

Naruto's hands were already pulling Sasuke's hair , as he opened his mouth and took his love's tongue in.

The muscle turned and moved and licked and touched Naruto's teeth and palate until it met his own. The appendages twisted together and pushed as hard as possible.

Sasuke bent his head to the left gaining way more space for his tongue to lick and his lips to suck. Oh how he wanted to suck Naruto as hard and as much as he possibly could. He needed to feel the blonde against him even for one last time and he wanted to erase all memories of that bastard Gaara and their night(s) together.

Naruto couldn't do much. The boy he loved more than anything was currently driving his nervous system crazy with all the different sensations that were being sent to his brain.

He moaned loudly and whimpered as he tried to steal small breaths when Sasuke allowed it.

Slowly, Sasuke started calming down not breaking the kiss completely but turning it soft and sad. After a while he broke it and rested his forehead on Naruto's.

Both men were panting, their hands still clinging to the other's body, their eyes closed.

"Naruto."

"Baby."

"Fuck me."

"Okay."

Once again Sasuke broke the hug and took Naruto's hand to lead him to the bedroom. A door opened and closed.

_Fuck me_, Sasuke had said. They both knew what that meant.

It meant this was the end. It meant Sasuke wanted to feel Naruto like that for the very last time. It meant Sasuke wanted it to remain imprinted on his mind forever. One time. One last time, to last them forever. And naturally Naruto wanted that too.

He wanted Sasuke to never forget him. Never forget the feeling of being taken by him and how much he loved it every time. Never forget how dirty and animalistic and raw they had been with each other. He wanted to leave his fingerprints on Sasuke's body just the way he wanted Sasuke's fingerprints all over his own.

So, when the click of little lock turning was heard, Naruto span around and grabbed Sasuke's collar, bringing him in another searing, sloppy, messy kiss with even more force than the one Sasuke had shown before.

Naruto's hands moved to the top button of Sasuke's shirt and quickly moved down ripping Sasuke's buttons off. He quickly threw the shirt on the floor and glued his hands on the pale chest he had exposed grabbing and pulling roughly.

Sasuke moaned. Loudly and uninhibited. He loved it. Naruto's frenzy had turned him on more than he thought humanly possible. He let the strong hands play with his chest and grab his ass hard enough to bruise.

When Naruto heard Sasuke moaning like that the blood that had already gathered at his groin flared up even more. Not being able to take it, he brought his hands once again on Sasuke's ass and slammed their groins together driving them both over the edge of sanity with pleasure.

Naruto had to break the kiss at that point. Both boy's arched their necks and moaned so loudly to the heavens that there wasn't the slightest doubt about the whole neighborhood hearing.

After the first collision, both boys kept smashing their hard, so _damn_ hard lengths together seeing stars every time they did.

But the pale one wanted more.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's t-shirt over his head throwing himself on the newly exposed flesh. The feeling of Naruto's hard chest and abdomen against his own was bliss. Always had been. He rubbed their torsos together, losing himself in the feeling.

"You still like that , don't you baby?"

_Baby._

Of course he still liked it. He had never stopped liking it. And he knew he never would. No matter what Naruto did, no matter what ever happened Sasuke would always want the other's body against his own. Naruto's flesh was meant to be there and if that hadn't been obvious before it definitely was now.

Naruto wrapped his hands behind Sasuke's back satisfying him even more with the closeness this movement created. Very slowly and still holding Sasuke tightly, Naruto walked him to the bed , stopping when the back of the latter's knees touched the bed.

"Baby, lie down."

"Yes" Sasuke said but made no movement to remove himself from Naruto's body.

"Sasuke, c'mon."

No reply.

Naruto gently untangled himself from the other one's grasp and lowered them both on the bed.

"Take them off, Sasuke" he whispered in his ear and moved to sit up giving the other space to undress himself as Naruto did the same.

When they were both naked, they attacked each other again.

Sasuke found himself under Naruto's hot body as the blonde began biting and sucking harshly on his neck, his hands slowly moving lower on Sasuke's body.

He wrapped his right hand around the hard member he found there and pulled with force that made Sasuke cry out in bliss.

_Fuck_,_ that voice!_

Naruto almost came at the sound. Sasuke had never looked hotter. His pale skin was glowing with sweat, his back was arching and falling repeatedly and his neck was stretched making his collarbones stick out even more than usual. Sasuke's eyes were closed, his hair was stuck on his forehead and his mouth was open just enough for those sinful sounds to make their way out of it and straight in Naruto's painfully hard member that twitched painfully with every one of Sasuke's un-_fucking_-controllable mewls.

"Sasuke" started Naruto huskily trying to control his mind to speak "is it in the bathroom?"

More mewls.

"Sasuke, baby, please I can't hold on much longer"

Sasuke opened his eyes and placed his arms around Naruto's nape before pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

"Just do it Naruto. Please. Without it"

Naruto stopped kissing Sasuke's neck and moved to look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You want me to rip you open?"

Sasuke stared.

"Yes"

Everything stopped. _Yes_. Their eyes connected and Naruto could see what he meant. Sasuke wanted to carve this in his memory. He wanted the feeling of Naruto moving inside him to reach every dark corner of his existence. He wanted this, this last time to haunt his life forever.

And even a child knows that pain and suffering carves itself into the human memory much more efficiently than anything even remotely pleasant right?

Mind-numbing pleasure with mind-numbing pain. That's what this was all about anyway.

So Naruto went for it. He spread his love's legs apart and lifted his hips tucking his own knees beneath them. The position was awkward but he would rather set himself on fire than turn Sasuke around. He needed the eye contact; he needed the beautiful heated face towards him. He needed to suffer along with his love and the only way to do that would be to keep Sasuke's unattainable beauty in front of his eyes to remind himself of what his foolish actions made him lose. And what _did _he lose? Nothing much…only Sasuke, _his _Sasuke, the love of his _fucking_ life.

He pushed in forcefully, drunk on his rage towards himself. Both stayed silent hardly noticing the tears falling on their faces.

"I _love_ you Sasuke. More than anything."

Nothing.

Naruto pulled out almost all the way.

"I said I _love_ you!" he said thrusting in hard and fast.

Sasuke's whole body twitched.

"NO! _I _love _you_. Do you think I would let anyone else fuck me like that? Do you think I would humiliate myself like this for anyone else in this world? It's only you, it's always been you and I don't even know what will keep me _sane_ without you there!" he cried out.

Naruto clenched his eyes and moved again. In and out, deep inside Sasuke and away again. It hurt. He had managed to destroy both their lives and it _fucking_ hurt, okay? It was torture to hear his Sasuke's sexy voice accuse him like that. But it was over now. All they had was this and he would be damned if he didn't make the most of it.

So he lifted Sasuke a bit more , braced himself and put all the strength he could gather in that last thrust. He put his hate, rage, regret, suffering –his everything- and threw himself forward for the last time. The last time inside this hot, oh so familiar place.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

They saw white, they saw stars , they saw their own eyes leaving their sockets.

Naruto collapsed beside Sasuke , not wanting to leave but knowing that the more he stayed the harder it would be for both of them.

He moved to get up but a pale hand found its way on his elbow. Naruto turned to look at the owner of said hand in surprise.

"Wha…"

"Don't go. Please just…just not yet. Please , Naruto, just hold me for a while?"

"Baby…"

Naruto moved back. He brought Sasuke close to him, flinching when the other hissed in pain. Naruto shushed him and buried Sasuke's head in his chest.

Sasuke pushed himself even closer to Naruto, the man he loved and needed.

Just before drifting to sleep he spoke the last words he would ever speak to him

"Stay the night. Sleep here but leave before I wake up in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Just a defeated answer. Barely audible. The last word to ever be exchanged between them was to be "okay". How anticlimactic.

Just before dawn, Naruto found himself outside Sasuke's house. He takes one last look at it and walks away , a shadow hiding his tear stained face.

_They keep saying there's a first time for everything. Why do they never say that there is also a last time? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all. I honestly hope I didn't waste your time.<strong>_

_**and yes, they are totally out of character...gomen nasai.  
><strong>_


End file.
